


Henry Appreciation

by JustATimb



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATimb/pseuds/JustATimb
Summary: Secret Santa for the IkeSoren server! Love y'all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Henry and Tharja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizORbust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/gifts).



> Surprise! I was your cute little Santa. Here's two cute, short, and sweet festive Henry drabbles!

The holiday season was drawing near, and the Order of Heroes was quite lively because of it. Whether it was due to wanting another method to make money or just to make Sharena happy, Anna decided to have an Order of Heroes holiday party! Who could possibly say no to a thrilling Winter Wonderland party, visiting the markets, strolling through the snow, sipping hot chocolate, and being surrounded by such astounding people from different worlds?

"...This is absolutely ridiculous. It's far too cold out here."

Well, maybe some people could.

"C'mon, Tharja! Maybe you should have brought a coat instead of being COATED in gloom! Nyeh heh heh!"

"Maybe I should curse your mouth shut." 

"Hee hee! You know it wouldn't work!"

"...Regrettably."

The Plegian dark mage duo, as the Summoner liked to call them, were frequently seen together both on and off the battlefield. They gravitated towards each other after being summoned, perhaps because of their similar professions or their similar world. They could have been the sun and moon with their differences, despite their many similarities, yet they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Or at least tolerate it. Instead of clashing, the two balanced each other out in a weird, almost creepy, way. 

As the two approached the markets, they were met with quite an astonishing sight. The marketplace had been transformed, festive trees, lights, and decorations filled the normally cold, straight-to-business place. A great number of Heroes seemed to have arrived by then as well. Soren seemed to be trying to haggle one of the merchants, much to Ike's amusement and his embarrassment. Sigurd and Deirdre seemed to be making s'mores by a bonfire, and Leo and Takumi were attempting to best each other at various competitions throughout the marketplace. 

"It certainly seems lively."

"That's better than deadly! Or is it?"

"Yes, it is." 

After a few minutes of strolling without anything that was really intriguing or appealing, the two came to rest upon a sweets shop. 

"I'm freezing. We're going inside."

"Hey! No need to give me the cold shoulder!"

"Whatever."

The pair headed inside to find an incredibly festive shop. Cookies and gingerbread lined the shelves while the sweet aroma filled the air. The halls were indeed decked with holly, and a wreath adorned every door. There was greenery all over the homely place, some even placed rather generously on the ceiling.

"...You've got to be kidding."

"What's wrong, Tharja? Maybe you should chill out! Tee hee."

"No, you dolt! Look up."

Sure enough, Henry looked up. And as fate would have it, a sprig of mistletoe was hung right above the two dark mages. 

"What's the problem? I thought it was mistletoe, not bristle-toe!"

"Be quiet."

"Don't be silly! You can't hex m-"

Tharja snaked her arms around Henry, delivering a kiss upon his still-speaking lips. She backed away with a blush.

"That should keep you speechless, for once..."

"Maybe, but I can reverse hexes you know!"

With that, he put his hand under her chin, guiding her towards his lips for yet another kiss. 

"Hee hee! You seem to be warm now! You could be on fire!"

"Don't you even think about it, jester. We're going back."

"I'm right behind ya!"


	2. Cherche and Henry

"What do you think, Minerva? Do you think he would like it? I'm not too sure..." 

To a normal person, a terrifying roar shook the air. To Cherche, it was the sound of polite agreement. 

"You really think so? Great!"

With Minerva's blessing, she started to wrap the gift. There was no way this would not work! Right? A secret Santa had made its rounds around the Shepherds, and Cherche, by a whim of fate, happened to choose Henry. Thankfully, Henry was one of her closer companions in the camp. He joined her on patrols fairly often, and he also did not shy away from sky rides with Minerva. Thankfully, Minerva has seemed to take a liking to him too. She only bit him that one time after all. 

Cherche would be lying if she said she didn't struggle to find a gift though. She thought of maybe a tome or some snacks for all of those birds he always has with him, but she thought those seemed too....simple. Granted, her current gift was, as a whole, fairly simple. Maybe it was "less simple" than the others? Or maybe it was more sentiment behind it? At this point she was just hoping he'd like it; he would be happy with anything to be fair, that was just his demeanor. But she wasn't really given more time to ponder it.

"Hiya, Cherche!" He went over to Minerva, patting her head. "And hello to you too, Minerva!"

"Henry! I was just about to go find you."

He turned around, smile on his face, as usual. "Ooh, really? And why were you looking for Hen-me! Hee hee!" 

"Well, I had you for the secret Santa. So..." She turned around to grab the box. "...here you go! Minerva helped too!"

"Aw, shucks, really? Thanks!" Henry grabbed the gift, and he began to unwrap it, looking with delight. And once he did, there was a stuffed animal wolf staring back at him. 

"You um. Mentioned that one wolf friend you used to have. I thought that it might be nice to have something to remind you of them." 

Henry was looking at the wolf, staying completely silent. Cherche thought she might have messed up. After all, when wasn't Henry laughing and joking? But then, he just smiled.

"Thanks Cherche! I love it!"

"Oh! Um, you do?"

"Of course! How could I not? It's super cute! Minerva may have competition!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"And Cherche?"

"Yes?"

His expression softened, an almost wistful look in his eyes. "I, uh. I appreciate it. A lot."

"You're welcome!"

So, that was the Henry behind the joking facade. She'd have to remember it. 

"Say, Henry? Why don't we go for a ride on Minerva? She's been wanting to go for a flight with you recently."

And, just like that, the gloom was gone. "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I'd love to! Hee hee!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey might add more since I might have more Henry ideas....So oop.


End file.
